


I Will Save You From Yourself

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Night Terrors, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Self Harm, Sexual Content, Slash, Suspense, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the next chapter! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to realhorrorshow for loving this story so much! Leave me feedback (positive or negative). Thanks! xx</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A new town comes with new experiences and that’s exactly what Louis was looking for – adventure. Today was his first day of his new job. His mum made some calls and got him a job at a Children and Youth Behavioral center named Safe Haven. He was rather looking forward to it. Louis grew up with four sisters so he loves children. He knew the occupants of this particular center were a bit more troubled then the ones at the center his mum works at but he was certain he could make it work. 

  
He pushed his glasses up as he peered at the large building. Taking a deep breath he entered. 

“Hello may I help you?” An older woman at the desk asked as he approached. 

“Yes my name is Louis Tomlinson and I’m the new nurse’s assistant. I was scheduled to start work today.” He answered confidently. 

“Oh, of course, we’ve been expecting you. Please follow me.” She said getting up and walking down a long corridor. 

  
Louis followed her quietly fidgeting nervously. They stopped at a large oak door. She knocked lightly before entering. Louis gasped as he walked into the lavish office – certificates and medals covered the walls. A man who didn’t seem much older than him sat behind a large desk scanning through a folder. 

  
“Dr. Payne the new nurse’s assistant is here.” She said gesturing towards Louis. 

  
“Hello Louis my name is Liam Payne. Your mother assured me you would be perfect for this position I hope you don’t disappoint.” The doctor said getting up to shake his hand.

  
“I will try my hardest, sir.” 

“Please don’t call me sir, you may call me Liam if you’d like. If you need anything don’t be afraid to come to my office and ask.” He said smiling. 

  
“Thank you for this opportunity Liam.” 

  
“No problem. Your mum is a close friend of my mother’s so I owe her this.” 

  
Suddenly there was a light knock at the door. 

  
“Liam you sent for me?” A blonde boy with a thick Irish accent asked.

  
“Ah yes Niall this is Louis can you please show him around and get him acquainted with everything.” 

  
“Sure! Hi I’m Niall.” 

  
“Louis, it’s nice to meet you.” Louis answered smiling at the Irish boy’s enthusiasm. 

  
“Well we better be off! Lots of people to meet, and things to see!” he said. 

  
“How long have you been working here?” Louis asked curiously as he followed Niall down the hall. 

  
“A year and a half. I love it here. Sometimes things can get a little hectic but it makes the job interesting.” Niall explained. 

  
They walked through a large metal door before stopping. 

  
“The patients are split into two sections. To the left is the children’s dormitories – ages 5 to 12 and to the right are the teenagers/young adults – ages 13 to 19. All you have to do is scan your badge and you’ll be able to get in.” He explained quickly. 

  
“What will I be doing exactly?” Louis asked. 

  
“Since you’re a nurse’s assistance your job is fairly simple. You just bring the patience there medication; do routine checkups to make sure the patients are okay and aren’t up to no good, you’ll do lights out which just means you ring the bell that signifies that it’s almost time for bed and you patrol the corridor for a bit after the lights go out to make sure no one sneaks out. There will be other little things you’ll do but nothing too complicated.” Niall explained quickly. 

  
“That sounds easy enough.” He answered. 

  
“Alright well right now the children are in the Craft room and the teens/young adults are in the group therapy room. I have to bring the children their medicine and you have to bring the others there’s.” 

  
Niall walked over to a large desk, ringing the bell that sat upon it. 

  
“What Horan I’m busy.” 

  
“Zayn I need the medication please.”

  
“Here you go. Purple tray is for the teens and blue tray is for the children.” Zayn said laying the trays down on the desk. 

  
Niall picked up his tray, Louis doing the same. 

  
“Oh I’m sorry for being rude I’m Louis the new nurse’s assistant.” 

  
“There is plenty of time for introductions later we’re going to be late. Lou go down this hall way and take the second right and it’ll be the first door on the left.” He explained before walking away. 

 

Louis carried balanced the tray with one hand before knocking on the door. 

  
“Come in.” a voice called. 

  
Louis opened the door and stepped into the brightly lit room. He surveyed the room noticing teens spread evenly throughout the room. 

  
“Hello may I help you?” 

  
“Hi I’m new here and I’m supposed to pass out medication.” 

  
“Oh so you’re Louis, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Edward but you can call me Ed.” He replied shaking Louis hand.

 

“Alright listen up it’s time for medication so when Louis here calls your name out please step up and you better not try and hide your medicine I’ll be checking.” 

 

Ed handed Louis a sheet of paper with a few names on it. He called them out one by one until he reached the last name. 

 

“Harry Styles?” 

 

A tall boy with a head full of luscious curls nervously approached Ed and Louis. His hand trembled as he reached out for his meds. 

  
“Are you okay, love?” Louis asked worried. 

  
None of the other patience seemed nervous when they came up to get their medicine. They chatted with him and smiled but not Harry – his eyes darted around the room as if he was going to be harmed at any minute. 

  
Harry stared wide eyed at the older boy before he turned running back to his corner of the room.

 

“Don’t mind him Harry doesn’t talk to anyone except the blonde girl he’s sitting next too. Her name is-“

  
“Lou Teasdale…she said I had amazing hair when she came to get her medicine.” 

  
“Yeah Lou wants to be a hair stylist but first she has to get better.” 

  
“C-Can I ask what’s wrong with her?” Louis asked curiously. 

  
“I’ll fill you in on everything another time but now I have to start the session. Come on.” 

  
Ed went to the middle of the room taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

  
“What now?” Louis asked sitting next to him. 

  
“Gather around everyone it’s time for our chat!” Ed said getting everyone’s attention. 

  
Groaning everyone got up coming to join the two boys. 

  
“Now we’re going to go around the room and tell me in one word how you’re feeling today.” Ed said simply pointing a finger at Lou.

 

“Inspired.” She said after a moment of thinking.

  
They went around the room as everyone said their word that is until they got to Harry. The boy sat in his seat his leg bouncing up and down nervously. 

  
“Harry how are you feeling today?” Ed asked gently. 

  
“Con-Confused.” He muttered quietly not looking up.

  
Louis frowned at how distant Harry was with everyone even though Ed said Lou was his friend he even seemed to be distant with her. Hardly speaking mostly he just nodded or shook his head to get his point across. Despite only knowing him for a short time he felt somehow protective over the curly headed boy. 

  
“So let’s chat. Yesterday was parent’s day anyone have anything they’d like to share about their day yesterday?” 

  
A girl with long black hair raised her hand hesitantly.

  
“Yes Evelyn?” 

  
“My mum told me my sister’s pregnant – so I’m going to be an aunt soon.” She said a small smile on her face.

  
“How exciting I love children.” Louis gushed before realizing all eyes were on him including Harry’s. 

  
“Do you have any?” Lou asked.

  
“N-No I’m 21 for goodness sake I’m not ready for that yet but I have four little sisters.” He explained. 

  
“How wonderful I always wanted to come from a large family but that wasn’t the case.” Lou said playing with the hem of her shirt. 

  
“Well in a way you kind of are.” Louis replied. 

  
The blonde girl looked up at Louis confused.

  
“What do you mean?” she asked.

  
“Look around you. You spend every day with these people. You’re all trying to reach a goal - all of you as a whole. So why not help one another. Family doesn’t always have to be blood. It can be those around you who care for you and who you care for.” He replied running his fingers through his hair. 

  
“And on that note this session is over. You’ve all done well. Lunch should be ready by now so please make your way to the cafeteria.” Ed said getting up.

  
Louis watched everyone get up and make their way out the door. Harry kept his head down as he passed by the older boy. He suddenly stopped at the door turning back to stare at Louis with scared eyes. 

  
“B-Bye Lou-Louis.” He mumbled before hurrying after everyone. 

  
“I can tell you know.” Ed said when the room cleared out.

  
“What?” Louis asked.

  
“That you have taken a liking to Harry. Everyone who works here takes a liking to someone at some point. Maybe you’ll be able to get through to him.” Ed explained.

  
“What do you mean get through to him?” 

  
“Harry’s been here for quite some time. While most patients make great progress, Harry hasn’t.”

  
“What happ-happened to him?” Louis asked hesitantly. 

  
Ed went over to his desk pulling out a file and handed it to Louis before smiling and leaving him alone in the room. Louis opened the file and began scanning it. 

 

_[Patient suffers from severe depression due to mental, physical, and sexual abuse, has a generally pessimistic attitude towards life, instability of self-image and relationships, uncertain about goals, impulsive in activities that are self-damaging._   


  
_Patient has night terrors and must be sedated after being woken up from one._   


  
_Patient has 0 visits since admitted.]_   


Louis felt his heart clench in his chest as he read the words on the paper. He had been here for years and no one ever came to visit him? Louis closed the folder and placed it Ed’s desk before hurrying out of the room. 

  
“Oh, there you are Louis I thought you got lost somewhere.” Niall said spotting him as he rounded the corner. 

  
“Did you need something?” He asked.

  
“It’s lunch time so I thought we’d grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria.” Niall replied his stomach growling loudly. 

  
“Sounds great.” 

  
The two boys made their way into the large cafeteria. After getting their food Louis sat down at a long table that 3 other people were seated at. 

  
“Having a good day so far?” Liam asked Louis as he took a bite from his food. 

  
“Yes, I’m enjoying the work.” Louis replied smiling. 

  
“He’s wonderful with getting through to the patients.” Ed added.

  
“Good we could use someone like you.” Zayn said getting up from the table. 

  
Louis stared around the cafeteria spotting the curly headed boy in the far corner with Lou. The girl was chatting away while Harry stared out the window in a daze. Zayn walked by their table, throwing his trash away before turning to make his way out when suddenly he tripped over his feet crashing into Harry. 

  
Louis got up rushing over to see if they were okay. Harry was shaking violently, tears running down his face. Louis reached down touching his shoulder lightly.

  
“Harry are you okay?”

  
His eyes grew wide as he began to push Louis away roughly.

  
“Ge-Get away. Stop, no….don’t tou-touch me! Go aw-away. Ma-Make it stop! Plea-Please make it stop!” he screamed pulling his knees up to his chest. 

  
The boy began pulling at his curls, pained sobs falling from his lips. Louis felt an arm pull him back and looked up to see Ed. Liam rushed passed them syringe in hand. Harry quickly fell into a state of euphoria. Louis watched as two nurses helped the boy up and out of the room. 

  
Louis stood there frozen unsure of what just happened. 

  
“Louis why don’t you take the rest of the day off I’m sure that was a shock for you.” Liam said gently. 

  
“I-I can’t go home my sh-shift isn’t over yet.” Louis stuttered trying to keep his composure. 

  
“Come on mate I’ll give you a ride.” Ed said pulling Louis from the room. 

  
When Louis made it back to his flat he stripped down to his boxers before lying down in his soft bed. The only thing on his mind was Harry – the pain in his eyes as he stared up at Louis like he was going to hurt him. Louis felt tears slide down his cheek. He was going to help Harry in any way he could. No one deserves to be in so much pain. Louis closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Louis tried his best to catch a glimpse of Harry but to no avail. When he entered the group therapy room the next day he frowned not seeing the curly headed boy. He called out names and chatted with the patience before they all gathered in a circle.

 

“Today I want you to tell me goals or something you’d like to achieve in life.” Ed said nodding at a small girl to begin.

 

“I-I want to have a family one day…d-doubt it’ll happen but it’s what I want.” She said fidgeting with the hem of her coat.

 

“Why do you think it won’t happen?” Louis asked gently.

 

“N-No one wants d-damaged go-goods.” She replied as silent tears dripped down her face.

 

“My dear Matilda things that are damaged can be fixed. I have faith in you. I might not know exactly what you’ve gone through but I’m here to help.” Louis answered encouragingly. “If you ever need to talk you can come to me.”

 

Matilda stared at Louis a smile on her face. Ed stared in awe at how Louis was able to get through to the patience so well. If he could make Matilda smile, a girl whose smile has never been seen then he knew he could help Harry.

 

They slowly went around the circle until it was Lou’s turn.

 

“I want to be a hair stylist and do make up for celebrities.” She gushed happily.

 

“Lou’s very good.” A thin, sickly girl said.

 

“Have you ever taken classes?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“No everything I know I taught myself. I’d love to take classes though.” She replied.

 

A light bulb flickered on in Louis’ head. He excused himself for a moment making his way to Liam’s office.

 

“Ah Louis come in.” he said looking up from his paperwork.

 

“Liam I wanted to ask a favor.”

 

“If I can help I shall. What is it?” Liam asked smiling.

 

“Lou one of the patience here wants to do hair and make-up but she’s self-taught and during group therapy she admitted that she’d love to take classes well I have a friend, Perrie Edwards, who I know would love to teach her if you allowed it.”

 

Liam nodded, “Sounds good I know Lou would be very happy. You’re very good at this job your mum was right.”

 

“Thank you I just want to help them as much as I can. There’s no reason they shouldn’t be able to do the things they love.” Louis replied before exiting the office.

 

He reached for his phone quickly calling Perrie after a few minutes of conversation Louis hung up the phone a grin on his face. He rushed back to the group therapy room only to find it empty.

 

“Looking for someone?” Niall asked spotting Louis from the end of the hallway.

 

“Yeah where have the group therapy patience gone?” he asked.

 

“Uh let me see.” Niall grabbed his walkie talkie, “I need the location of the patience that just got out of group therapy with Ed.”

 

“They’re in the court yard.” A voice replied.

 

“Thank you Niall!” Louis said making his way out of the building.

 

In the distance he saw Lou standing with Harry. When he approached them Harry stared at Louis nervously hiding himself behind Lou.

 

“Hey Louis why’d you leave group therapy early today?” she asked.

 

 

“Lou I have a surprise for you.” Louis answered smiling.

 

Her eyes grew wide.

 

“For me? What is it?” she asked happily.

 

“I spoke to Dr. Payne about how you wanted to take classes for makeup and hair well I have a friend who works with various celebrities and she’s agreed to come twice a week and give you pointers.”

 

Lou’s face dropped, tears swelling up in her eyes.  Louis gasped surprised as she threw her arms around him.

 

“T-Thank you, than-thank you!” she said over and over again.

 

Louis laughed hugging her back.

 

“You’re so welcome Lou. Make me proud.” He said smiling as he wiped a tear from her pale face.

 

She nodded happily before running off to tell some of her friends that stood nearby. Louis watched her with pride.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Louis glanced over at the younger boy who was staring at the ground intensely.

 

“I think everyone deserves to be happy.” Louis replied smiling fondly.

 

“What do you ge-get out of i-it?” he asked staring Louis fear in his eyes.

 

“I get the satisfaction of knowing I changed someone’s life for the better.”

 

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how to say it.

 

“Some people yo-you just can’t help.” He mumbled before walking passed Louis his head hung low as he entered the building.

 

Louis sighed staring after him.

 

“Just give him time.” Lou’s voice said from behind him.

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“He doesn’t trust people easily. He’s in a lot of pain but doesn’t know how to let it out he just bottles it up inside and it tears him apart. I’ve been his friend since I came to this place. He wants to trust you but the last time he trusted someone who wanted to help…” Lou stopped clasping her hand over her mouth, “I’ve said too much…”

 

“N-No tell me Lou. What happened to him?”

 

“I’ll tell you on one condition.” She said sincerely, “Promise me you won’t hurt him.”

 

“I promise.” Louis replied.

 

 

“About a two years ago there was someone who came to work here his name was Nick. He was creepy something about his eyes made me shiver. I noticed the way he stared at Harry and one night I snuck out of my room like I always did to go see Harry but when I got to his room I saw Nick holding him down….”

 

Lou stopped talking as the nightmarish memory plagued her mind. Her eyes filled with tears – taking a deep breath to steady herself she continued.

 

“I rushed in and pulled him off of Harry…I threatened to tell but he j-just laughed at me and sa-said no one would believe me. I felt helpless. I didn’t know what to do. Harry made me promise not to tell anyone he was so ashamed. After a while some of the staff grew suspicious that Nick was abusing the male patients so he was transferred to another institution to work. Every now and then he comes and visits….”

 

Louis felt his heart clench and his stomach turn. He felt as if he was going to vomit. Harry was already broken instead of trying to help him this disgusting pervert broke him even more. He wasn’t going to let this go.

 

“Wh-When’s the last time he came to visit?” Louis asked taking deep breaths to calm himself.

 

“Last month. He usually comes twice a month.”

 

Louis ran his fingers through his brown hair letting out a frustrated sigh. He had to do something about this - but what…

 

“Thank you Lou for telling me this.”

 

“What are you going to do Louis?” she asked scared.

 

“I’m going to make him pay for what he’s done.” Louis began walking away before he felt Lou grab his arm.

 

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret…please. You’re nice to us. You’re one of the few who treat us like humans. We’d be sad to see you go.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He replied smiling.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Louis sat patiently in the room waiting. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there before finally the door opened and Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Ed walked in.

 

“Sorry we’re late mate.” Niall said plopping down in the seat next to him.

 

“What’s with this emergency meeting? Is everything okay?” Ed asked worried.

 

“No but it will be if I can get you all to help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to realhorrorshow for loving this story so much! Leave me feedback (positive or negative). Thanks! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for this story just tell me and I'll incorporate them in.

A week had passed since Louis had called for the meeting. On this particular afternoon Louis was sat at a table with two patients; Colin and Amber.

 

 

“I-I can’t do it Louis. I’m f-fat enough.” Amber said tears in her eyes, "You won't love me anymore if I stuff my face like a pig." she said to Colin.

 

 

"Baby I will always love you and you're not fat you're beautiful." Colin replied.

 

 

“You don’t have to eat everything just two things off your tray.” Louis explained trying to make it easier on her.

 

 

Colin squeezed Amber’s hand reassuringly.

 

 

“You can do this babe.” Colin said a hopeful smile on his face.

 

 

Amber sighed before lifting her fork with a shaky hand. She stabbed at the green beans on her tray before lifting the food to her mouth. After what seemed like a lifetime of chewing she hesitantly swallowed tears in her eyes.

 

“You’re doing such a good job Amber. I’m proud of you.” Louis said as she continued eating.

 

Louis looked up as Lou ran into the cafeteria. The frantic look in her eyes told him everything. He got up from the table quickly.

 

“Colin stay with her I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He hurriedly said before running over to Lou.

 

The two of them ran through the halls and into Liam’s office.

 

“He’s at the front desk.” Liam said quickly as they entered the room.

 

“Tell Gertrude as soon as he’s out of sight to make the call.” Louis said turning to Niall.

 

The blonde boy nodded heading out the door. Liam handed Louis a small device which he fastened to the inside of Lou’s sweater.

 

“A-Are you sure I-I can do this?” she asked trembling.

 

“I know you can. I will be outside listening the whole time. If you feel like you’re in danger just cough and I’ll be in the room in a heartbeat. I won’t let anything happen to you or Harry. Just keep him talking, okay?” Louis said giving her a quick hug.

 

Niall popped back in the room breathing heavily.

 

“She’s made the call, Ed’s following him right now he’ll notify us once-“

 

“He’s entered the room.” Ed’s voice said from the walkie talkie in Niall’s hand.

 

“Let’s go.” Louis said grabbing Lou’s hand.

 

They ran through the corridors until they made it to Harry’s room. Lou slowly approached the door, taking a deep breath she opened it and walked in. Louis pushed himself up against the wall listening carefully, Niall beside him.

 

“L-Leave him alone Nick!” Lou’s voice said shaking.

 

“What are you going to do little one - tell on me? Like I said before no one is going to believe a sick, disturbed girl like you.”

 

Louis closed his eyes as he heard Harry cry out in pain.

 

“If you don’t g-get away fro-from him I’ll scream!” Lou said her voice sounding more confident.

 

“If you scream I’ll fucking kill you before anyone even gets here.”

 

“Why can’t you just le-leave us alone – just go away! Stop hur-hurting Harry he doesn’t deserve it.” She screamed.

 

Nick laughed manically, “Don’t let his crying fool you. He likes it. Don’t you Harry? They all like it. I’m not hurting them. If they would just behave and play along they wouldn't be in any pain, quite the reverse.”

 

“You’re insane!”

 

“Then it looks like we have something in common.” he spat.

 

 

That’s when the sound of Lou coughing echoed out into the hall. Louis swung forward throwing himself in the room, Niall close behind him. He grabbed Lou pushing her into Niall’s arms before turning to face Nick who had his hands around Harry’s neck. The younger boy was shaking violently. He wore only boxers, his lip was bleeding, and he had long red scratches trailing down his pale torso.

 

 

“Let him go.” Louis said his voice dripping with venom.

 

 

“Or what?” Nick grinned, his hand tightening around Harry’s neck.

 

 

Harry cried out tears falling from his red eyes. He struggled pulling at Nick’s hand to lessen his grip.

 

 

“Lou-Louis help me!” Harry cried out.

 

 

Louis lunged at Nick knocking Harry out of his grip. The younger boy scrambled up running out into the hall. Nick grabbed Louis shoving him hard up against the wall with a loud thud. Louis may have been smaller but he easily shoved the dark haired man off of him. The two struggled for a moment before Nick tried to make a run for it only to have Louis tackle him to the ground as he tried to escape out the door. Louis brought his fist down over and over again wanting him to feel the pain he caused all of those innocent boys.

 

 

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled off of Nick. He struggled wildly at the arms that held him.

 

 

“Louis, Louis, calm down!” Ed’s voice said.

 

 

But Louis was in a rage.

 

 

“Don’t you ever lay your hands on him again you fucking pervert!” Louis screamed.

 

 

Two police officers pulled Nick off the ground who was barely conscious and handcuffed him. Louis pushed Ed off of him and ran towards Nick pinning him to the wall.

 

 

“Where you’re going the roles in your sick game will be reversed. When those men crawl into your cell at night do me a fucking favor and just play along!” Louis shouted spitting in his face.

 

 

“That’s enough Louis. Go to Harry he needs you.” Liam’s gentle voice said.

 

 

Louis turned seeing the curly headed boy sobbing into Lou’s arms. He approached them kneeling down beside Lou. Harry looked at Louis’ for a moment before throwing himself into his arms. The older boy hugged him tightly as he sobbed.

 

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Harry he can’t hurt you anymore. I’ll protect you; no one will ever hurt you like that again.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear trying to ease his pain.

 

 

“Pr-Promise?” he asked his grasp on Louis tightening.

 

 

“I promise.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

“Here you go mate.” Niall said handing Louis a cup of tea.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You did a great job Louis – because of you Nick’s in jail and none of those kids have to suffer anymore.” Niall said patting him on the back.

 

“I’m just glad I never have to see his face again.”

 

Before anything else could be said Liam walked in.

 

“He’s okay – just had some bruising and he’s shaken up but he’ll make a full recovery.”

 

“Can I-I see him?” Louis asked nervously.

 

Liam smiled, “Of course you can he actually asked for you.”

 

Louis entered the small room. He helped Harry into a sitting position before taking a seat next to his bed. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

 

 

“Lo-Louis…” Harry mumbled staring at his hands that lay in his lap.

 

 

“Yes Harry?”

 

 

“T-Thank you for sa-saving me.”

 

“Don’t thank me – what he put you through…you didn’t deserve that, none of it.” Louis replied grabbing one of Harry’s hands in his own.

 

 

Harry looked up at the older boy with tears in his eyes.

 

 

“Will you s-stay with m-me? I don’t want to be…alone.” Harry asked trembling.

 

Louis squeezed his hand, “I’ll be here as long as you need me to be. I won’t abandon you Haz.” He said wiping the tears from the younger boys face.

 

Harry laid down curling himself into a ball before letting his eyes slip close. His hand gripped Louis’ tightly as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. For the first time in years he felt…safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked - I tried! Leave me feedback please - positive or negative. (: Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! If you have any suggestions for this story feel free to share!

Harry thrashed around on his bed, sweat soaking the white sheets beneath him. He could smell the smoke and taste the alcohol of his attacker but lay paralyzed with fear. Why was this happening? Louis, where was he?! The man’s face flashed into sight and Harry tried to scream but a hand was wrapped tightly around his neck, squeezing the life from his frail body.

 

“N-NO d-dad – stop, please!”

 

“Harry! Harry wake up!” 

 

Harry’s eyes snapped open – his body lurching off the bed. A painful sob escaped his mouth before he curled up on the bed and cried his body shaking violently.

 

“I’m going to give you your shot okay it’ll make you feel better.” A soft voice said.

 

“N-No, I-I need Louis.” He whispered barely audible.

 

“Go get Louis.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

“See if you spray just a little bit of this onto the hair before blow drying it – it gives the hair a fluffy texture.” Perrie explained to Lou who had a large grin on her face.

 

Louis sat patiently for Perrie and Lou as they messed around with his hair.

 

“My hair isn’t going to fall out because of all this product is it?” Louis asked playfully.

 

“It might.” Perrie replied seriously.

 

“Wh-What you could have told me that before I agreed to be your test subject!” Louis answered annoyed.

 

“Shut it you clod I was just joking!” Perrie said thumping him on the back of the head.

 

“Not very funny that joke – jokes are suppose to be funny!”

 

“Lou how about I show you how to shave a head!” Perrie said picking up the hair trimmers and flicking a switch that filled the room with a loud buzzing.

 

“No! Get away from me with those!” Louis said flinging himself out of the chair.

 

Lou and Perrie laughed at his reaction. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

 

“Louis come quick, Harry’s had a night terror and is asking for you!”

 

Louis without even saying goodbye ran from the room and straight to Harry’s. When he entered he saw Liam whispering comforting words to the sobbing boy. When Liam saw Louis he nodded before leaving the room.

 

“Hazza, it’s me Louis.” He said sitting down on the bed next to him.

 

Harry recognizing Louis’ voice looked up his eyes wide, and rimmed red. He whimpered as he crawled into his lap, burying his face into Louis’ neck.

 

“I-I sa-saw him.” Harry stuttered his body still trembling.

 

“Who babe?” Louis asked concerned, “Nick?”

 

“N-No m-my father.” He said clinging to Louis’ body.

 

Louis felt his heart break as those words slipped from Harry’s mouth. What had his father done to him that terrified him so much?

 

“Do yo-you want to talk about it?” Louis asked unsure if it was a good idea or not.

 

Harry began shaking his head, “N-No, no i-it hurts Louis – it hurts! Pl-please no.” he sobbed.

 

“Shhh baby okay, okay we don’t have to talk about it. It’s okay I’m here.” Louis replied rocking him back and forth slowly trying to calm him down.

 

“Do-Don’t hate me.” He mumbled sadly.

 

“I don’t hate you, I’ll never hate you. Don’t think that okay?” Louis replied pushing a kiss into his curls.

 

“W-Will you stay with me? In cas-case it happens again?” He asked looking up at Louis.

 

“Of course I will. Come on lay down.”

 

They shifted so they were both lying on the soft bed. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry protectively.

 

“Th-Thank you Lou.” Harry mumbled before letting himself drift off to sleep.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

The next morning Louis and Harry walked into the cafeteria together – the smell of breakfast floating to greet them. Harry spotted Lou and went over to sit next to her. Louis went up to fetch some food for them before making his way to the table.

 

“How’d the rest of your lesson go yesterday?” Louis asked Lou as he bit into a muffin.

 

“Wonderful – I learned so many new things. It was fantastic. I even gave Perrie some pointers!” Lou gushed happily.

 

“That’s great! I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He replied.

 

He looked over at Harry surprised when the younger boy laced their fingers together. Louis smiled pushing a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek.

 

“Awwww you two are so cute! I love it.” Lou squealed as she glanced at her watch, “Group therapy is about to start we better get going.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

“You three are late.” Ed said playfully as they shuffled in the room.

 

“They were having muffins for breakfast Ed I’m always late when muffins are involved.” Louis replied chuckling.

 

“Alright settle down and let’s start this session.” Ed said taking his seat in the circle.

 

Harry sat next to Louis with Lou at his side.

 

“Today we’ll be talking about things we wish we could do. Not big things like future plans but little things like learn to swim or own a dog.” Ed explained, “Louis how about you start us off.”

 

“Uh, I’d like to go hot air ballooning.” He replied.

 

“That’s scary I’m afraid of heights.” Matilda said her face scrunching up.

 

“Harry what about you?” Ed asked.

 

“I-I want to ride on a ferris wheel.” He mumbled.

 

“You’ve never been on a ferris wheel Haz?” Louis asked smiling.

 

The younger boy shook his head shyly. The rest of the session went by quickly.

 

“You two go ahead I’ll catch up I’m just going to help Ed tidy up a bit.” Louis said to Harry and Lou.

 

“I’m capable of tidying up myself but I know you’re up to something so what is it?”

 

“Do you think if I set it all up myself that Liam would allow me to put together an event for the patients and workers?”

 

“I don’t see why not but what event?” Ed asked curiously smirking.

 

“It’s a surprise! I’m going to talk to Liam about right now.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Over the next couple of weeks Louis planned out everything until it was perfect. He knew the patients as well as his coworkers needed some fun. A tall, curly headed girl walked up to Louis as he was standing outside.

 

“Hey Danielle got everything?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah the people will be here to set up their booths and the trucks are coming in about ten minutes to put up rides.” She replied smiling sweetly.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this favor for me.”

 

“That’s what friends are for.” She answered.

 

He reached for his walkie talkie, “Niall it’s time to call all the patients into the auditorium please – pop in a movie and let them be, I’ll let you know when we’re all done out here.”

 

“Alright mate I’m on it!” he beeped back.

 

“Tonight is going to be magical.” Louis thought as he ran off to speak to the people that began to arrive.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me feedback pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee (positive or negative) (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have suggestions or ideas for his story don't be afraid to share them! (:

 

 

 

As the sun began to set Louis made his way into the auditorium where the patients were watching a movie.

 

“Okay everyone listen up!” Louis said flicking on the lights.

 

The sound of groans filled the room.

 

“Thanks for the warning Tommo.” Niall said squinting at the bright light.

 

“Sorry mate,” Louis replied before turning his attention back to patients, “I have a surprise for you all. Please follow me and Niall out into the field.”

 

“Why are we going to the field this late?” Colin asked curiously.

 

Usually the field was used for sports and so the patients could work on their fitness while soaking up some sun.

 

“You’ll see!” Louis answered before casually walking up to Harry and lacing their fingers together.

 

Lou grinned at the two of them -  following quietly beside them. When they exited the building Louis could hear the whispers and shouts of excitement as they saw the bright lights and smelled the mouthwatering food that wafted through the air.

 

 

“No way! This is so awesome; is this for us?” Lou asked giddily as she jumped up and down.

 

“Yeah I thought it was time you all had some fun.” He replied, “Well go on. Everything is on me so ride, eat, and play games to your heart’s desire!” he shouted, chuckling as they all ran passed him excitedly.

 

Louis glanced at Harry who was staring around entranced; a cute smile adorned his face.  

 

“Lou I’m going to kidnap Harry for a moment meet up with us in about 10 minutes at the concession stand.” Louis said before pulling Harry in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

 

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to get to ride on one of these.” Harry gushed as they sat down in their seats.

 

Louis slipped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, holding him close as they began rising.

 

“Look at all the lights and the stars! I wish I could stay up here forever. It’s so beautiful.” Harry said taking in the view.

 

“So are you…” Louis replied.

 

Harry looked over at Louis shyly a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“Thank you Louis.”

 

“For what Haz?” Louis asked confused.

 

“For everything; protecting me and for not breaking your promise.” He replied laying his head on Louis shoulder.

 

Louis placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“I’ll always protect you Hazza. You’re worth protecting.” Louis answered.

 

Harry looked up at Louis with tears in his eyes. Louis brought his hand up brushing the tears away as they slid down his pale cheeks. As their cart stopped at the top they both stared at each other – love shining in their eyes – Harry leaned in slowly pushing his lips to Louis. For what felt like a lifetime they stayed like that, lips moving together slowly before they pulled away for air.

 

Louis caressed the younger boy’s cheek before he realized they were descending.  They both exited the cart, hands laced together.

 

“We should go find Lou she’s waiting.” Harry said smiling.

 

“Over here!” Lou’s voice called as they neared the concession stand, “Where did you two love birds go?” she asked looking at the menu that hung on the wall.

 

“The Ferris wheel; Oh Lou it was so wonderful.” Harry replied excitedly.  

 

Lou smiled at the sight of Harry happy. She looked a Louis and winked, “So what should we get?”

 

“I want some funnel cake – will you share one with me Hazza?” Louis asked sweetly.

 

“I’d love too.”

 

“Can we get one funnel cake and a cotton candy please?” Lou asked.

 

After they got their orders the trio sat at a small table in the back. Louis pinched off a piece of the sugary dessert bringing it up to Harry, who ate it giggling. After they had thrown away their trash Lou dragged them on all the rides, even the scary ones. At first Harry was hesitant to go on the large, swirling roller coaster.

 

“You don’t have to go on if you don’t want to Haz.” Lou said getting in line.

 

Harry looked at Louis with sad eyes, “I don’t want to ruin your fun babe.” He murmured.

 

“You’re not I don’t have to ride this ride.” Louis replied wrapping his arms around Harry from behind.

 

Harry thought long and hard before he puffed his chest out bravely and pulled Louis onto the ride. He pushed Lou over as the two of them got into the seat.

 

“Yeah Harry that’s the spirit!” she said as he pulled the bar over the three of them so there was no changing his mind.

 

The three of them screamed their heads off as the roller coaster twisted and turned.

 

“Okay I’ve had enough of rides for now.” Harry said shaking as he got off his legs feeling like jelly. 

 

“Let’s play some games.” Louis suggested walking over to the booth Danielle was working.

 

“Hey Louis!”

 

“Hey Dani; this is Harry and Lou.”  Louis replied.

 

“Hi! I’ve heard a lot about you two. It’s great to finally meet you both.” She answered, “Tommo are you going to have a go? You never were good a these games growing up.” She added laughing.

 

“Louis I want that panda bear!” Harry said cutely.

 

“I’ll win it for you then.” He replied confidently.

 

Danielle handed him three medium balls.

 

“Knock down all three red bottles and you win that prize.” Dani said smugly.

 

“You’ve got this Louis!” Lou cheered as he stepped up and threw the first bottle.

 

“Yeah! See now only two to go!” she said.

 

Harry clutched Lou’s arm anxiously, a dorky grin on his face. Louis knocked over the second bottle with ease.

 

“One more and you win Tommo!” Danielle said trying to boost his confidence.

 

Louis prayed that he knocked the bottle down. He threw the ball with all his might barely missing the bottle.

 

“Dammit!” he groaned angrily.

 

Danielle laughed before leaning over and knocking the red bottle down, “Congratulations Louis you won!” she cheered.

 

Louis looked at her smirking as she handed him the giant stuffed panda. He handed it to Harry who happily took it pecking Louis on the cheek.

 

“Thank you Louis!” Harry said as him and Lou jumped around happily with his new panda bear.

 

“Thank you Dani.”

 

“I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again. That’s what friends are for.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

That night, long after everyone was asleep Harry lay curled up next to Louis.

 

“Louis are you awake?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After a long silence Louis heard a quiet sob.

 

“Hazza, what’s wrong?” he asked holding the younger boy tightly to his chest.

 

“Louis he use to hurt me so much. I thought your fat-father was supposed to lo-love you. Why did he do th-those things to me?” Harry replied crying.

 

“Shhh, Harry we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want too.” Louis said his heart breaking at the sound of Harry’s pained sobs.

 

“Bu-But I want you to know. I need you to kn-know. Bottling up all this p-pain hurts worse than talking about it.” He answered.

 

Louis took a deep breath, “What did h-he do to you Haz?”

 

He didn’t want to know but he knew for Harry to be able to heal he had to get it out and Louis wanted Harry to be able to get through this more than anything.

 

“H-He use to rape me. I wasn’t allowed to go outside he kept me chai-chained up in my bedroom. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Every time h-he’d come into my bedroom I always fought ba-back he’d hold me down and bu-burn me with his cigarettes. Sometimes I can still feel the burning and the pain.”

 

As Louis listened to Harry’s tragic story he let his tears fall freely. He couldn’t imagine the hopelessness Harry must have felt. How could someone hurt him like that?

 

“H-He made me feel so hideous and un-unloved.” Harry added clinging to Louis desperately.

 

Louis lifted himself so he could see Harry’s tear streaked face.

 

“You are not hideous. You’re perfect. Do you hear me Harry? You are perfect and I love you.” Louis said; his heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out.

 

Harry gasped as those three words fell from Louis lips.

 

“Yo-You love me?” he asked trembling.

 

“Yes and over time I will show you how much. I’ll prove to you that you’re worth love and you deserve all the happiness in the world.” Louis replied kissing Harry’s lips gently.

 

Harry whimpered into this kiss wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck.

 

“I-I love you too, Louis.” Harry said pulling away from the kiss; burying his face into the older boy’s neck.

 

Louis held Harry in his arms before they both drifted off to sleep a smile adorning both of their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave me feedback (positive or negative)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took so long for me to update it's because I had writers block and if you've ever had writers block you know you can't just wish it away. Please leave me feedback (negative or positive). Feedback gives me motivation to write.

As autumn turned to winter the bond between Harry and Louis grew stronger. Harry began opening himself up more to others with the help of everyone around him. On this particularly chilly day Harry found himself sitting in Dr. Payne's office.

 

"First of all I'd like to say you've been doing very well Harry but as you know your birthday is around the corner and you'll be turning 20. The policy here at Safe Haven is once a patient hits 20 years old we must discharge them and give them a shot at a normal life."

 

Harry felt his stomach drop.

 

"A normal life bu-but where will I go? I have no family....I'm alone in th-this world. What will I-I do?" Harry asked his body trembling slightly.

 

"I'm sorry Harry if it was up to me I'd let you stay here in our care but it isn't up to me. If there's anything I can do for you please let me know but as of next week you are on your own." he explained a pained expression on his face.

 

"I-I understand. Thank you." he replied exiting the office an empty feeling swelling inside him.

 

He walked the halls absentmindedly for a while until he made his way back to his room.

 

"There you are Haz." Lou said smiling from her place on his bed.

 

He closed the door behind him before letting the tears he'd been holding in fall freely.

 

"Lo-Lou..." he mumbled as she pulled him into her arms.

 

"What's wrong, what happened Harry?" she asked worried.

 

"Dr. Payne t-told me I have to leav-leave soon because I turn 20 next week. I-I have no where to go...I'll be homeless." he answered.

 

"Have you told Louis? He would never let you be homeless." she replied running her fingers through his soft curls.

 

"No, you have to promise me you won't tell him." he said pulling out of her grasp.

 

"What? Why! He can help you. You don't have to be ashamed Harry, he loves you."

 

"He's done enough for me! I don't want to be a burden. He has his own life I can't just inject myself into it." he replied angrily.

 

"Fine! I won't tell him then." she huffed getting up from the bed, "I'm going to my room - I feel a bit tired, see you later Haz."

 

Harry groaned throwing himself down on the soft bed, burying his face into the pillow. His best friend was mad at him now – this was not a good day at all.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Days passed and Louis was beginning to get aggravated. For some reason Harry and Lou had been ignoring him. Every time he tried to talk to them they’d turn the other way. The first day of February came around and still not a single word from either of them. Harry hadn’t shown up for group therapy that day so he thought it’d be the perfect chance to interrogate Lou.

 

“What is going on and don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” He said after everyone had left the room.

 

She looked down ashamed.

 

  
“I-I’m not supposed to tell you. I promised Harry I wouldn’t.” she muttered her voice shaking.

 

“Lou please tell me what’s going on with Harry. I need to know I can’t stand this anymore.”

 

“You should talk to Dr. Payne.” She replied before running from the room.

 

Louis darted to Liam’s office not even bothering to knock.

 

“Liam what’s going on with Harry?!” he asked hurriedly.

 

Liam glanced up from his work before sighing.

 

“I had a feeling he wouldn’t tell you.” He answered placing the cap back onto his pen.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“He’s leaving today. It’s his 20th birthday – the policy is once a patient turns 20 they must be discharged.” Liam explained.

 

“W-What?...”

 

Before anything else could be said Louis found himself running to Harry’s room. He threw the door open seeing Harry zip up his suitcase.

 

“L-Louis…what are you doing here?” he asked trying to block the older boys view of the suitcase.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Hazza?” Louis asked sadly entering the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Harry sat down on the bed, burying his face into his hands. Louis dropped down next to him pulling the sobbing boy into his arms.

 

“I-I’m sorry…I’m so sorry Louis. You’ve done en-enough for me these past couple of months. I can’t ask you for anything else.”

 

“Did you think I was just going to turn you away? Let you live on the streets? You’d freeze out there Harry, what where you going to do for food – beg? I’m so angry with you right now, love.”

 

Harry whimpered clinging to Louis desperately.

 

“Please don’t hate me Louis, p-please.” He begged.

 

“I might be angry but I could never hate you. I wish you would have told me instead of hiding it like you did and avoiding me.” Louis answered kissing the top of Harry’s head, “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re coming home with me and you will stay with me for as long as I see fit. I refuse to let you freeze to death on the streets when you can stay at my flat with me.”

 

“Bu-But I can’t just be a mooch plus I-I don’t like being by myself what’s going to happen when you go to work…I-I’d rather be homeless, I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble.”

 

“Harry you’re staying with me and that’s final as for not wanting to stay by yourself you’ll just come to work with me. I know Liam won’t mind I’ll just talk to him about it. Everything is going to be fine. We’ll work through this together like we always have, okay?”

 

“O-Okay.” He replied smiling.

 

“I love you Hazza.” Louis said pulling the younger boy in for a kiss before standing up.

 

“Let’s get your stuff into the car. I’ll call Liam tonight and speak with him.”

 

Harry stood up following Louis out of the door - pulling his suitcase behind him. The emotions surging through his body was indescribable. He was thankful and happy but at the same time it just seemed too good to be true. Bad things always found their way to Harry; things have been going too smoothly for him. He crossed his fingers and hoped that this amazing life that was beginning to bloom wasn’t just a shadow for bad things to come.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Louis asked lifting the suitcase into the trunk.

 

Harry walked around to the passenger side before sliding in and buckling his seat belt – Louis doing the same.

 

“G-Good things like this just don’t happen to m-me. What if something bad is coming and we just don’t know it?” Harry mumbled fidgeting nervously.

 

Louis pulled Harry’s face close to his pushing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“Then we will handle it together.”

 

Harry smiled, nodding as Louis started up the car. The younger boy watched the trees fly passed the window as he made his way to his new home. He couldn’t help but feel like he was leaving his past behind, but in a way he really was leaving it behind and good riddance. This was a new start for him and he wasn’t about to let it slip out of his hands. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if you don't usually leave feedback I'd really really REALLY appreciate it if you left feedback on this chapter. It would mean a lot to me because I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I want to know what you all think. Thank youuu. (:

That night once Harry was settled in he mumbled something about a shower and exited the room. Louis pulled his cell out dialing Liam’s number.

 

“Hey Lou how can I help you?”

 

“Hey Li, I was wondering if I could ask another favor?” he asked.

 

“Of course if I can help I will.” Liam replied.

 

“Harry is staying with me now if you didn’t already know – he can’t stay here by himself because of his fear of being left alone and I was wondering if he could come to work with me.”

 

“I think that’s a splendid idea. You know now that I think about it why don’t I promote you to a nurse and hire Harry as your assistant. He could manage the minor errands with your help. It’ll encourage him to continue getting better.” Liam answered excitedly.

 

“That would be great for him but I’ll have to ask him because I don’t want to do anything that’ll make him feel pressured.”

 

“Of course, talk to him and let me know. And thank you Louis for taking him in I feel really guilty about not being able to help him more. I can be at ease knowing that I didn’t set him loose to wander the streets.”

 

“Don’t thank me I’m happy to let him stay with me.” Louis answered glancing up as Harry came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a red towel, “I’ve got to go I’ll give you an answer tomorrow.”

 

Louis said his goodbyes to Liam before hanging up.

 

“Who was that?” Harry asked discarding the wet towel into the laundry hamper.

 

“Liam.” He answered gesturing Harry to come sit next to him on the bed.

 

Harry happily obliged snuggling into Louis’ side, smiling shyly.

 

“So what does he think of me coming with you?” the younger boy asked nervously.

 

“He thinks it’s a great idea even wants to promote me to a nurse so I’ll no longer be an assistant.” He added smirking.

 

“Who will be taking your place?” Harry asked oblivious to what Louis was suggesting.

 

“You will.”

 

Harry stared at Louis wide eyed, “M-Me? I can’t be an assistant nurse.”

 

“You don’t have to agree - even though I wish you would. He just told me to run it by you babe.”

 

“Ho-How can I help others when I-I can’t even help myself get better.” He replied sadly.

 

Louis lifted Harry’s face so he could see the younger boy’s face.

 

“You have made a huge improvement since I first meet you. If I didn’t think you would be amazing at this job I wouldn’t have suggested it. You have something I don’t have; you know what it’s like to go through what just about all these patients are going through. You can connect with them on a level that I can't. If anyone can help them it’s you, love.” Louis explained.

 

After a long silence, “I-I’ll try for you.” He mumbled smiling.

 

Louis shouted happily pulling Harry into his arms.

 

“I’m proud of you! You’re going to be great, I just know it.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

Weeks passed since Harry had started working alongside Louis and things were going wonderfully just like Louis had suspected. The patients trusted Harry more due to him being an ex-patient.

 

“Medicine time!” Harry sang as he walked into the group therapy room he froze taking in the scene in front of him.

 

He dropped the tray on Ed’s desk running over to Colin who was thrashing on the floor, tears streaming down his pale face.

 

“Colin I need you to calm down.” Ed said gently trying to sooth the sobbing boy.

 

“What happened?” Harry asked kneeling on the floor next to Ed.

 

“We were just talking and he started having a fit.” Ed replied.

 

“What were you talking about beforehand?” Harry asked hurriedly.

 

“I was talking about my mum. How I’m leaving soon and we’re moving to Florida to start fresh.” Matilda squeaked from beside Harry.

 

Harry immediately understood. Matilda’s story about her mum must have triggered something in Colin.

 

“Colin, listen to me. Tell me what happened between you and your mum.” Harry said placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“She’s nev-never coming back, she’s never com-coming back.” He cried curling up into a ball.

 

“Why isn’t she coming back?”

 

“She said - sh-she said she doesn’t care about m-me anymore!” he wailed sobbing heavily.

 

“I know how you’re feeling right now Colin. I know it hurts but you can’t let it consume you like this.” Harry replied.

 

While this was going on no one noticed Louis slip into the room watching from the doorway Liam beside him.

 

“Yo-You’re a liar! You have n-no idea how I’m feeling. Stop lying to me!” he screamed covering his head with his hands as if that would block him off from the whole world.

 

“No I’m not lying. My mother left me too - when I was younger than you are now. She abandoned me with my father who did the worse things imaginable to me.” Harry lifted his shirt, Colin peeped up seeing the scars that lingered on Harry’s torso, “She knew he did these things to me but still left – the last words she spoke to me were I hate you before she spat on me in disgust. So I do know what you’re going through Colin, please believe me when I tell you that if you let this consume you you’ll never be happy. All you can do is accept it and move on maybe one day they’ll come back to us.”

 

Harry closed his eyes feeling hot tears streak down his face. He didn’t know when he had started crying. Suddenly Colin launched himself at Harry clinging to him desperately. Harry held him tightly both boys crying in front of the crowded room.

 

Liam smiled nodding his head happily he knew having Harry here would be a good thing for the patients. Louis stared in awe, he had never heard Harry speak of his mum but from what he heard she was just as bad as his father. How could a mother say those hurtful words to someone amazing and wonderful like Haz? It only made Louis love the boy even more. Despite what he’s gone through he’s making an effort to get his life back.  

 

-_-_-_-

 

It seemed like in the coming weeks Harry was helping multiple patients in ways none of the staff could. On this particular day Harry rushed to the cafeteria seeing two nurses attempting to hold Amber down - a distraught Colin next to her. When Colin saw Harry he screamed for the nurses to stop. Harry came over pulling Amber off the floor and sat her down in a chair. He bent down in front of her taking her hands in his.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Amber because sometimes people need to hear the raw truth, if you don't want to eat then fine, don't eat but you will eventually die. Look at Colin - he needs you just as much as you need him. How do you think he'd handle your death? Knowing he tried his best to help you but failed? I thought you loved him? When you love someone you stick by their side and try your best to get better for them and for yourself. Not only will in strengthen the love between you but you will find yourself in the process." Harry explained.

 

Amber’s head hung shamefully. She sniffled, “I’m sorry H-Harry. I’m sorry Colin. I-I promise I’ll try ha-harder.”

Colin smiled at Harry before taking Harry's spot on the floor in front of Amber.

 

“I will always be here for you. We’ll get through this together darling.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

It was late but Louis had to finish this paperwork for Lou like he had promised. Once he got it submitted Lou would be able to leave the hospital for 2 hours once a week to help Pierre. Hands on experience is important in that field of work especially if you want to perfect your skills. His eyes snapped to Harry as he let out a terrified scream. Louis dropped the paper work onto the bedside table trying to dodge Harry’s hands that were flailing next to him violently in the bed.

 

“Harry, love? It’s me wake up! It’s Louis – you’re safe. Wake up.” He said shaking the younger boy ever so gently.

 

Harry shot up from the bed his eyes wide with fear, tears flooding from them. His eyes fell upon Louis before he dove into his arms trembling. Louis could feel his shirt being soaked with Harry’s tears.

 

“L-Louis…Lo-Louis – make the-them go away.” He mumbled quietly sobbing.

 

“Shhh my love I’m here. You’re safe with me I promise he can't hurt you babe. Just relax.” He replied rubbing Harry’s back gently trying to calm him down.

 

Slowly but surely Harry began to relax. Louis laid the younger boy back down before clicking off the bedside lamp and laying down, pulling him as close as possible. Despite Harry’s mental state improving his night terrors have worsened dramatically. Louis didn’t know how that was possible usually the patients that had traumatic night terrors were rid of them once their mental state began healing.

 

The next day at work everyone’s schedule seemed to be to topsy turvy. Ed, Harry, and Louis where the only ones to show up on time and that was a miracle because Harry had woken up several times due to night terrors so both boys where sluggish.

 

“Harry babe can you please run and tell Ed that I’ll be down with the medicine as soon as Zayn gets here he’s got a flat and said he’d be here in about five minutes.” Louis asked putting labels on the small containers for the patients.

 

Harry nodded and made his way to the group therapy room slowly. He knocked gently before letting himself in.

 

“There you are Harry. Where’s Louis?” he asked curiously.

 

“Sorry but everyone is running late. Zayn’s got a flat and will be here in a few. Louis sent me to tell you it’ll only take about five minutes.” He replied sitting in a chair that was set by Ed’s desk.

 

“Oh that’s fine it seems like everyone is running behind schedule today.  The patients are in no hurry as you can see to take their medications.” Ed said gesturing towards the patients.

 

It seemed like they were all building something.

 

“What are they building?” Harry asked examining them.

 

“They’re making models of their dream home.”

 

_Breaking news! Only mere hours ago a prisoner that was being held at HM Prison in Wakefield escaped. He slaughtered guards and inmates alike as he made his escape. If you have any details or have seen this man please call the number on your screen. This man is armed and extremely dangerous. Do not pursue him if you see him contact police immediately._

Harry glaced up at the television and he felt the world crashing down around him.

 

“N-No…that’s not possible.” Harry jumped up from his chair knocking it backwards and causing every eye in the room to land on him.

 

“Harry are you okay?” Lou asked coming towards the shaking boy she glanced towards the television seeing the mug shot of a very manic man who resembled Harry a bit in the face.

 

She could sense Harry's fear so she kept her distance. Ed stared at Harry anxiously.

 

“This ca-can’t be happening. I have to g-get out of here. He’s coming for me.” Harry shouted hysterically as tears fell from his eyes.

 

Ed grabbed Harry’s shoulders trying to calm him but Harry pushed at Ed throwing him backwards against the wall. Ed slid down to the floor groaning in pain. The younger boy turned and bolted out the door running head on into Louis who was carrying the tray of medication.

 

Louis cursed before noticing Harry on the ground next to him.

 

“What’s wrong Haz?”

 

Harry didn’t register that it was Louis his mind was clouded with fear. Louis reached for Harry trying to pull him into a tight embrace like he always did to calm the boy down but Harry screamed as if he were in the worse pain imaginable.

 

“Don’t touch him Louis!” Lou shouted coming in the hallways.

 

“Get aw-away from me!” Harry shouted crawling away hurriedly pushing himself against the nearest wall, pulling his knees up to his face as he rocked back and forth.

 

His breathing was ragged, eyes wide with fear.

 

"He's coming fo-for me." Harry whispered more to himself then to Louis.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Louis asked Lou.

 

“There was some sort of prison riot and they say a man slaughtered a large amount of people during his escape.” Lou explained. She rolled her eyes seeing the confused look on Louis’ face, “It’s Harry’s father Louis, and he’s escaped prison. He’ll be coming after the object of his rage - the person that got him put away. He’s coming after Harry.”


	8. Chapter 8

Every precaution was taken when it came to Harry’s safety. No matter where he went someone came with him. No one minded though because they were willing to protect him til the end. The staff and the patients did whatever they could to make Harry feel safer. The front door and back doors of the building were locked at all times if someone wanted to enter they had to be buzzed in.

 

Doors that usually stayed open til it was time for bed could only be accessed with a key card. Harry didn’t even go to the bathroom by himself. He always had someone come with him. The younger boy was completely traumatized – always looking behind him. Louis even got an alarm system for their flat and a large dog just in case.

 

“Harry are you listening to me?” Lou asked for the third time an annoyed expression on her face.

 

Lately Harry had a habit of going catatonic.

 

“Oh, Lou – hello.” He said quietly.

 

“Did you hear what I said Harry?”

 

“When?” he asked.

 

“Just now I’ve been talking to you for the past ten minutes! Ed needs paperwork from Zayn and wants you to go get it for him but if you’d been listening to me you’d know that.” She replied harshly immediately regretting it.

 

Harry flinched when she reached her hand out towards him. He began backing away from her tears threatening to fall from his green eyes.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to-“

 

Before she could finish Harry ran from her. When he reached Zayn’s office he slumped to the ground sobbing silently into his hands.

 

“Harry are you okay?”

 

Harry looked up to see Zayn staring at him with concern.

 

“I’m upsetting every-everyone. Maybe I should just lea-leave.” He answered sniffling.

 

Zayn help Harry into his office placing him in a soft chair.

 

“Listen to me Harry you’re not upsetting anyone. If we didn’t care about you we wouldn’t be doing everything we could to help you. Everyone is just on edge right now.” He said pulling a manila folder out of his desk handing it to Harry.

 

“I hope th-they catch him soon. I just want this to be over.”

 

“I know it’s hard but try to relax it will all work itself out.” Zayn said smiling.

 

“Thanks Zayn.” Harry replied getting up, “I better get these to Ed, he’s probably wondering where I am.”

 

He said a quick goodbye before making his way down the hall. He quickly scanned his key card before entering the activities hall. Giving the hall a quick scan he noticed nobody was around. A nervous feeling filled him – he bit his lip before hurrying to the group therapy room. Without even knocking he flung himself into the room but it was empty.

 

“Ed…?” he whispered his voice shaking.

 

Where could he be? He was supposed to be here waiting for him.

 

“Sorry Harry were you waiting long?”

 

Harry let out a terrified scream as he whipped around to face the door.

 

“Harry, it’s just me! It’s Ed.” Ed said in a calm voice.

 

“So-Sorry you startled me.” He answered taking deep breaths.

 

“I’m sorry I should have known you’d get scared I wasn’t thinking.” He replied entering the room.

 

Harry handed him the folder forcing a smile on his face.

 

“Do you need anything else?” Harry asked to be polite hoping that he didn’t.

 

“No that’s all. Thank you. I think Louis was looking for you though.”

 

Harry nodded and left the room in search for Louis. As he made it to the end of the hall Niall was passing by and stopped, waving. Harry quickly scanned his key card.

 

“Hey Haz where you headed too?” he asked.

 

“I’m looking for Louis.” Harry replied smiling thankful that Niall stopped.

 

“He’s in the cafeteria. Come on I’ll escort you.” He answered cheerfully.

 

Out of all the staff Niall was the one who went out of his way to make sure Harry felt safe and for that he was grateful. After all of this was over he’d be sure to properly thank him somehow. Neither of them spoke the whole way there only Niall’s singing kept them company.

 

“Something smells good!” Harry said as they got into the cafeteria.

 

“When’s the last time you ate?” Niall asked looking at him a serious expression replacing the care free one.

 

“I-I’m not sure to be honest.” He replied pulling at the hem of his shirt.

 

“You find Louis, I’ll get us food.” He said before walking off.

 

Harry spotted Louis in the corner of the room and hurriedly made his way to him.

 

“Hey love.” Louis said looking up from his sandwich.

 

“Hey Ed said you were looking for me?”

 

“Yeah, we need to talk.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. When it came to girls ‘we need to talk’ was never a good thing. Was Louis fed up with him already? He knew it was a matter of time. He sat down across from Louis his head hung low to keep from crying.

 

“I knew it was just a ma-matter of time.” Harry choked out.

 

He felt Louis’ hands cup his face pulling his head up.

 

“What are you talking about babe?”

 

“You’re br-breaking up with me because I’m t-too much of a burden.” Harry replied a single tear sliding down his face.

 

Louis laugh echoed throughout the room.

 

“I’m not breaking up with you Hazza.” He said grinning.

 

“Bu-But you said ‘we need to talk’.”

 

“That’s girl code - I’m not a girl.” Louis reminded him.

 

“Then what is it?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“I talked to the detective today and he said they’ve got a lead! They’re investigating right now but he said this one looks promising.”

 

Harry felt hope swell inside him.

 

“Really so this will be over soon?!” he asked grabbing Louis’ hands in his.

 

“If everything goes well then yes.”

 

Harry pulled Louis close pushing his lips to the older boys.

 

“Okay, okay it’s time to eat not snog!” Niall said placing two trays down with a loud thump, “Your boyfriend doesn’t know when the last time he ate was. Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on him Tommo?” Niall asked digging into his food.

 

“He ate breakfast this morning! Didn’t you?”

 

Harry bit his lips guiltily.

 

“Babe, I spent a long time thinking of that recipe for the perfect breakfast sandwich!”

 

“It was a bunch of meat and eggs shoved onto bread babe.” Harry replied chuckling.

 

“It sounds heavenly to me.” Niall said through a mouthful of food.

 

“Everything sounds heavenly to you Niall!” Harry laughed.

 

Louis and Niall joined in – their laughter causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn and look at them. Louis hadn’t heard Harry laugh in a long time it was nice to see him forgetting his problems and living in the moment – he just hoped it would stay that way.

 

  
“What did you do with it if you didn’t eat it?” Louis asked after a moment.

 

“I fed it to Larry. He gobbled it right up. That dog will eat anything.” Harry replied taking a bite of his food.

 

“I would have eaten it if I knew you weren’t going too or I could have given it to Niall.”

 

“Dogs have to eat too plus he was giving me the eyes.” Harry replied pouting.

 

“Well least someone enjoyed it.”

 

“Exactly my thoughts so no harm done.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

The whole day went by without any more incidents. Harry was going to find Lou and talk to her but he ended up having to take care of Niall.

 

“You’re probably coming down with something – Liam was sick last week.” Harry said rubbing Niall’s back as he vomited into the toilet.

 

“Harry you’re going to get sick if you stay in here with me.” Niall groaned.

 

“I’m not going to leave you in here to fend for yourself when you’re ill. I’m going to at least make sure you are okay.”

 

“Thanks Haz.” He replied smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is prepare yourselves for the next chapter. (:
> 
> Oh, and leave feedback - negative or positive.


	9. Chapter 9

Left and right people fell ill until finally Harry found himself in bed wrapped up in multiple blankets, coughing his lungs up.

 

“I’m going to call in from work today.” Louis said as he came back into the room fully dressed.

 

“No you can’t! Liam is already short on people he needs everyone he can get to come in today babe I’ll be fine here by myself. I have Larry to protect me.” He replied sniffling.

 

Louis looked at him contemplating.

 

“You promise me if you need anything at all you’ll call me?” Louis asked.

 

“I promise now off you go before you’re late.”

 

Louis exited the room, returning with a glass of water and some medicine.

 

“Take two of these and get some rest okay? I’ll be calling to check up on you so pick up the phone or I’ll come home immediately.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll be fine love it’s just one day tomorrows the weekend.” Harry replied sitting up to push a gentle kiss to Louis lips, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Hazza. Goodbye.”

 

Soon the flat grew silent only the heavy breathing of Larry from down the hall. Harry got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up just because he was sick didn’t mean he had to be dirty too. After coming out of the bathroom he picked up two pills off the bedside table and washed them down with the cold water. Suddenly he heard the front door open and then close. Rolling his eyes he walked out of the room.

 

“Baby I told you I’d be fine what are yo-“

 

He stopped staring wide eyed at the figure in front of him.

 

“Hello son.”

 

Harry let out a frightened scream his glass slipping from his fingers and shattering onto the floor. Larry hearing Harry scream came charging into the hall barking madly at Harry’s father. He laughed manically before pulling a gun out firing multiple shots into the dog.

 

Harry whimpered at the sight of Larry in a puddle of his own blood. Out of instinct Harry ran trying to make it to the door but was tackled to the ground.

 

“Pl-Please no!” Harry screamed.

 

Des laughed punching Harry until the boy was knocked unconscious.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

“Since half of the class is missing today I’ve decided we’d have crafts day. I want you all to draw me a picture – doesn’t matter of what but extra points if it’s colorful.” Ed said as he laid out paints and other materials, “I’ll hang them up when you’re done. This room needs a bit of color.”

 

Ed and Louis sat at his desk talking while the patients shuffled around getting the things they’d need.

 

“I wrote a new song last night.” Ed said flipping through some papers on his desk.

 

“If it’s like the last song you wrote then you should get an award. Your songs are brilliant.”

 

“Thanks mate I’m hoping to get into the music industry later on in life but right now I belong here.” Ed replied smiling at the thought.

 

Suddenly the door burst open.

 

“Detective, what are you doing here?” Louis asked getting up from his seat.

 

“Harry’s been taken.”

 

Lou gasped getting rushing out of her seat.

 

“What do you mean he’s been taken?! Not by his father?! I thought you people were supposed to be watching him!” she screamed tears in her eyes.

 

Ed wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

 

“That’s no-not possible. He’s at home. I-I just saw him!”

 

“The elderly couple that lives under you heard gunshots and called the police we got there as fast as we could but it was too late.”

 

“G-Gun-Gunshots? Is he d-dead?” Louis asked tears streaming down his face his breathing becoming ragged.

 

“We have no reason to believe he is but your dog was found with multiple gunshot wounds. Harry’s father must have shot him as he was trying to protect Harry.”

 

Louis stared around the room as if he were in a dream. The expression on everyone’s face was sad and shocked. He felt his legs give out and Louis collapsed to the ground sobbing.

 

Lou knelt down beside Louis hugging him tightly. They clung to each other sobbing into each other’s shoulders.

 

“I shoul-should have stayed ho-home with him! I could have protected him.”

 

“We’re doing everything we can to find him.” The detective said sadly.

 

“If you were doing everything you could then Harry wouldn’t have gone missing in the first place! Why are you standing here go out there and look for him!” Louis screamed.

 

The detective bowed his head, “I’ll be in contact if we have any news.” He said before exiting the room.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Harry opened his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings. He whimpered as he felt the heavy body lying on top of his, pinning him to the bed. He wiggled trying to slide out from underneath his father’s death grip.

 

“What do you think you’re doing boy?” Des snarled bringing his hand up clasping it around Harry’s neck.

 

“Let me g-go!” Harry replied trying to struggle free.

 

Harry winced as an unbearable pain shot up his body.

 

“It has been such a long time I couldn’t help myself.” Des said smirking as he saw Harry wincing.

 

Harry felt like he was going to vomit. He clenched his eyes shut feeling tears slide down his pale cheeks. Des pushed a rough kiss to Harry’s lips. The younger boy struggled pulling away.

 

“You disgust me!” Harry screamed spitting in his face.

 

His father’s eyes went dark as he slowly pulled himself up off Harry’s body.

 

“N-No, I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean too!” Harry pleaded he knew that look.

 

Des got up pulling some rope from a bag and tied Harry’s hands tightly to the bed railing. Harry thrashed around not caring as the rope cut into his skin. The smell of cigarettes filled the room and Harry stared wide eyed as his father puffed slowly on one - blowing the smoke into his face. He slowly brought his hand down to Harry’s naked chest pushing the burning cherry into his flesh. Harry screamed, fresh tears flowing from his eyes.

 

“Naughty boys get punished Harry it looks like you’ve forgotten that.”  

 

He kissed along Harry’s neck before biting into the warm flesh hard enough to draw blood.

 

“L-Louis, please sav-save me.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Oh, I’m not good enough, eh? I can fix that.” He reached into the bedside table pulling out Harry’s cell phone that he made sure to grab before leaving the flat.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Louis was sent home to rest but how could he sleep when the most important person in his life has been taken and for all he knew could be dead. His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at his phone as Harry’s name flashed on the screen.

 

 

“Hello, Harry are you okay?! Where are you!?” he asked frantically.

 

“L-Louis help me pl-please!” Harry cried into the phone that was being held up to his ear.

 

  
“Where are you?!”

 

“Now listen carefully if you ever want to see Harry alive again you’ll do exactly as I say if you make the smallest mistake I will gut him like a pig and leave his body on your door step is that clear?” a rough voice said.

 

“I’ll do whatever y-you want just don’t hurt him.” Louis pleaded his body trembling.

 

“Pull whatever money you have out of the bank and drive to the address I’m about to give. If I even think that you’ve contacted the police I won’t hesitate to kill him.”

 

Louis wrote down the directions quickly, “I’ll be there immediately.”

 

The line went dead and Louis grabbed his car keys rushing out of the flat as fast as possible.

 

“Don’t worry Harry even if I have to sacrifice myself I will save you from him.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait I've been caught up with a different fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

Louis followed the directions until he pulled up to a decrepit house in the middle of nowhere. He picked up his phone and dialed Harry’s number again.

 

 

“You sure are taking your sweet ass time.” the rough voice said.

 

“I just pulled up.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for come inside!”

 

Louis took a few deep breaths before throwing his phone in the passenger seat. He grabbed the envelope of cash and tucked it into his pocket before getting out of the car and entering the house. When he entered the house the distinct sound of whimpering could be heard. Louis slowly followed the sound until he entered a small room in the very back of the house. He felt his stomach twist as he saw Harry tied naked to the bed, fresh cuts and burns scattered down his pale torso. Louis tried to run to him to make sure he was okay but a voice from the corner of the room stopped him.

 

 

“I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you.” Des said stepping out of the dark corner.

 

“I brought what you wanted.” Louis said pulling the money from his jacket, “Please just let him go!” he begged.

 

“I’m the one giving the orders here not you boy now throw the money over here.”

 

Louis hesitated for a moment before throwing the envelope to him. Des pulled the money out before gesturing towards Harry as he began counting. Louis dashed to the bed and knelt down next to it.

 

  
“Hazza baby are you alright?” Louis asked running his fingers through his sweat soaked curls.

 

Harry whimpered tears running down his face, “I-I’m sorry Louis this is all my fault. I didn’t mean fo-for this to happen.” Harry cried pulling at his restraints as he tried to get closer to the older boy.

 

“Shhh it’s going to be okay I promise. I’m going to get us both out of here.”

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?!” Des said grabbing Louis by his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

 

Louis groaned as he slumped to the floor a sharp pain shooting through his entire body. He quickly reached behind him grabbing the gun hidden in the back of his trousers.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you if you do that again.” Louis said getting off the ground the gun shaking in his trembling hand.

 

Des laughed as he pulled out a blade and held it against Harry’s neck.

 

“Go ahead pretty boy shoot me I’ll be sure to slit his throat before I hit the floor.” He replied digging the knife into Harry’s skin, “Drop the gun now.”

 

Harry stared a Louis his eyes wide with fright begging for Louis to not doing anything stupid. Louis grimaced before throwing the gun to the floor. Des chuckled dropping the blade on the bed before picking up the gun and tucking it in his pants. He slowly walked up to Louis and pinned him against wall before reaching up and choking the younger boy.

 

Louis gasped as he struggled trying to pull out of his strong grip.

 

“Stop dad don’t hur-hurt him please!” Harry cried, “Hurt me instead! Do whatever you want to me but leave Louis out of th-this!”

 

Des relaxed his grip smirking before dragging Louis over to the furnace. He grabbed the rope that was sitting on the bed next to Harry and tied Louis to the cold metal.

 

“Why are you doing this to him? He’s your fucking son!” Louis spat struggling against his bonds.

 

Des growled before punching Louis over and over again until Louis hung limply against his restraints, “I spent years rotting in jail and I will have me revenge so shut your fucking mouth before I gag you.” He said kicking him hard in the stomach before getting up.

 

“Y-You promised you wouldn’t hurt him!” Harry shouted as his father sat down on the bed next to him, “I ha-hate you!”

 

Des trailed his hand down Harry’s body before sinking his fingers into a large cut. Harry screamed as he thrashed on the bed, “I’m going to torture you until you’re inches away from death and then I’m going to kill your boyfriend right in front of you.” He snarled picking up the blade and gliding it across his chest.

 

Louis pulled against the ropes that held him until his wrist began bleeding, “You’ll pay for this you sick fuck! I’ll kill you!” he screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

 

“You hear that Harry your boy toy says that he’s going to kill me. Doesn’t he know you can’t kill what’s already dead?” Des asked as he cut Harry over and over again until blood soaked the sheet below him.

 

"I-I'm sorry Louis. I didn't mean for any of th-this to happen. I love you so much." he mumbled his voice barely audible. 

 

Harry’s body went limp - his breathing shallow. Louis stopped struggling his heart felt as if it had stopped in his chest as Harry went quiet.

 

“Harry are y-you okay?! Don’t do this – please answer me. Harry do-don’t give up you can’t stop fighting! Please God don’t do this!” Louis sobbed.

 

“Shhh let me ease your pain.” Des said kneeling down next to Louis using the bloodied blade to cut Louis’ shirt off.

 

“Ke-Keep your hands off me.” Louis said spitting in the older man’s face.

 

Louis screamed in agony when Des sunk the blade into his shoulder and began twisting it around before pulling it out, “Don’t worry I promise I won’t do anything to you that I didn’t do to Harry.” He said dragging his tongue up Louis’ face.

 

“Drop the blade and turn around!”

 

Des froze and stared at Louis who was smirking, “You’re going to rot in prison for the rest of your life.”

 

“Don’t be so sure of that.” Des snarled before sinking the blank into Louis’ leg.

 

A large police officer tackled the older man to the floor and struggled to control him.

 

“Louis are you okay?” Niall asked as he untied him hurriedly.

 

“I-I’m fine go take care of Harry please h-he’s lost a lot of blood.” Louis replied wincing as Niall helped him up on his good leg and wrapped his arm around the older boy’s waist.

 

“We need to get Harry to the hospital immediately before we lose him.” Liam’s voice said from the bed, “Here on the count of three lift him. One, two, three.”

 

Two paramedics hurriedly wheeled Harry out on a gurney. Liam came over to Niall and helped carry Louis out of the house. When they exited the front door Des was screaming in the yard as he struggled violently against the men that held him. As he caught a glimpse of Louis being carried out he quickly shoved the men causing them both to stumble backwards before he grabbed the gun that was tucked in his pants. Three loud shots echoed through the air mixed with the sounds of Louis’ anguished screams.

 

 

“Get that son of a bitch out of here!" Niall screamed, "Louis look at m-me! You’re going to be okay! Liam do something, hurry!” Niall shouted his hands putting pressure on one of Louis’ wounds.

 

“You’re going to be okay Louis; you’re going to be okay.” Liam said before Louis lost consciousness, “Get him on a fucking gurney now!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated! (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update sorry it took so long and sorry if it's shitty I was a bit rushed. =/

Three days had passed by and Niall sat in between Harry and Louis’ beds staring warily at both of them. After being rushed to the hospital both of them were in critical condition for what felt like a century before the doctors were able to stabilize them. Niall thought that meant a fast recovery but as he waited anxiously neither of them awoke. Liam crept slowly into the room carrying two cups of tea. He handed one to Niall before sitting next to him.

 

 

“What did the doctor say?” Niall asked his voice hoarse from crying.

 

 

“He said that they’re in a coma but I didn’t need him to tell me that – I am a doctor after all. Louis has a better chance at waking up first and recovering because he didn’t lose as much blood as Harry.” He explained sighing, “You should go home and get some sleep babe I can stay with them for a while.” Liam added his expression softening as he glanced over at Niall.

 

 

“I’m not leaving them.” Niall replied running his fingers through his blonde hair, “I’ll sleep on the couch but I’m not leaving.”

 

 

Liam nodded, “Well go get some sleep then I’ll wake you if anything changes.” Liam answered not arguing with him. Niall got up from his chair pushing a quick kiss to Liam’s lips before handing Liam his cup and going to lie on the couch. In a matter of minutes he was out cold. Liam sighed as he stared at his sleeping form. He leaned his head against the wall behind him and shut his eyes before drifting off.

 

 

He was jerked from his light slumber when he felt something pulling at his shirt. His eyes snapped open and were met with Louis staring back at him.

 

 

“Louis you’re awake!” he said jumping up from the chair, “Ni wake up Lou is awake!” Liam shouted in Niall’s direction. Niall rolled off the couch, startled before scrambling to his feet at the sight of Louis.

 

 

“Ho-How long?” Louis asked weakly.

 

 

“Three days mate.” Niall replied grabbing his hand and squeezing it, tears forming in his eyes, “It’s really good to see you and hear you talk.”

 

 

“Niall has been worried sick. He hasn’t left this room except to change clothes and shower but besides that he hasn’t left your side.” Liam explained rubbing Niall’s back comfortingly.

 

 

“Thank you Niall.” Louis replied doing his best to smile, “How’s Harry?” he asked staring at the bed behind Niall and Liam.

 

 

“Stable but he still hasn’t woken up yet. Hopefully he will soon though.” Liam replied, “I should call someone in to do a check-up.” Liam added pushing the red button above Louis’ head. After a few minutes a nurse came into the room smiling gently at the trio.

 

 

“It’s good to see you awake Mr. Tomlinson.” She said pulling the clipboard from the edge of his bed and looking it over before checking the machines that beeped next to him, “Everything seems to be good. As soon as the doctor returns from delivering a baby I’ll let him know you are awake.” She said before leaving them to converse.

 

 

A loud growl echoed through the room and Liam laughed, “You must be starving I’ll go down to the cafeteria and fetch us all something to eat.”

 

 

When Liam disappeared into the hallway Niall began trembling, “Niall are you okay?” Louis asked worried. Niall draped himself over Louis’ chest and began sobbing.

 

 

“I thought you were going to die. There was so much blood and you stopped breathing. I was so scared I didn’t know what to do, how to help.” Niall said clinging to Louis helplessly.

 

 

“Shhh I’m okay Niall. Look I’m fine, I’m right here with you and I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.” Louis replied holding Niall close and whispering comforting words to him. Both boys looked up when there was a light knock on the door.

 

 

A woman with dark brown hair slowly entered. Her eyes scanned the room before her gaze fell upon Harry. She rushed over to his side and began crying, “My baby what have I done to you? I-I let this happen. I’m so sorry Ha-Harry. So, so sorry.” She sobbed painfully.

 

 

Niall and Louis stared at each other shocked, “Excuse me but are you Harry’s mum?” Niall asked unsure.

 

 

She looked up at the two of them wiping her eyes, “Yes I am.” She replied sadly.

 

 

Louis felt anger flare inside him. This woman had the nerve to feel sorry now after she abandoned Harry with that demented man?!

 

 

“Get away from him.” Louis snarled at her, “Get out now! Leave!” he shouted tears streaming down his face. She looked at him shocked like he had slapped her.

 

 

“Louis don’t be like this, please.” Niall said trying to calm him.

 

 

The door opened again and Liam came into the room carrying trays of food, “What is going on I could hear you screaming from down the hall.” Liam asked placing the trays down on the table.

 

 

Niall gestured at the woman, “Harry’s mum.” He whispered quietly.

 

 

“Hello Mrs. Cox.” Liam said going over to her, “It’s been awhile.” He added shaking her hand.

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing!? Get her out of here! I don’t want her anywhere near me or Harry!” Louis shouted covering his face with his hands as he freaked out. One of the machines next to his bed began beeping quickly. Liam rushed over to Louis placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders, “Louis you need to calm down. Deep breaths – inhale and exhale. That’s it you’re doing a wonderful job.” He said as Louis’ breathing became less frantic.

 

 

“May I speak to him alone?” Anne said quietly breaking the silence in the room.

 

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Niall said staring at Louis worriedly.

 

 

“N-No it’s fine.” Louis replied twisting his bed sheet in his hands nervously.

 

 

Niall and Liam nodded before grabbing their tray and leaving. Anne slowly approached Louis’ bed before sitting in the chair next to it, “I heard you saved my Harry.” She said her eyes shining with gratitude.

 

 

“Look at him does it look like I saved him to you?” Louis replied sadly, “Why are you even here?” he asked.

 

 

“I got a phone call this morning about what happened and took the first train here.” She replied simply.

 

 

“Why you don’t even care about him; you abandoned him when he needed you the most. You left him with that psycho to suffer alone! You said you hated him!” Louis shouted fresh tears streaming down his face.

 

 

Anne closed her eyes for a moment trying to hold back her sobs, “I know you might not believe me but I had too.” She replied, “Des threatened to kil-kill him if I didn’t leave. He said if I left than he would never hurt Harry aga-again.”

 

 

“Why didn’t you go to the police?” Louis asked incredulously.

 

 

“Then he would have killed Harry for sure along with me and Gemma.” She answered, “I thought I was protecting him by leaving. If I would have known he would endure so much pain I would have taken him and ran away.” She said sobbing, “Not a day went by that I didn’t think about my baby boy and how he was doing.”

 

 

Louis stared at her and knew what she said was true, “He doesn’t hate you or blame you for leaving. He actually loves you a lot.” Louis said placing his hand on top of hers, “He always told me he hoped you’d come back to him one day.”

 

 

Anne cried harder her body shaking violently, “T-Thank you for protecting him, for keeping him safe when I failed to do so.” She said squeezing the younger boy’s hand, “Thank you Louis I’ll be forever in your d-debt.”

 

 

“You don’t owe me anything. I love him very much and if I had to I’d protect him for that psycho all over again.” Louis replied confidently, “But I don’t know if I’ll ever get to tell him I love him again. What if he never wakes up?” Louis asked miserably as dark thoughts plagued his mind.

 

 

“We have to be strong for him. We can’t lose hope.” She replied wiping at her face with her free hand.

 

 

They both stared over at Harry’s unmoving body, tears streaming down both of their faces.

 

_Harry please wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated. (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on this story and for being so patient. I finally managed to finish the next chapter!!! So please enjoy!

Half a month came and went but still no sign that Harry was any closer to waking up. Louis and Anne became close over the short amount of time they spent together in Harry’s hospital room. She learned about the things she missed out on while she wasn’t around and Louis got to learn about the things he didn’t know about the younger boy. He even got to meet his older sister, Gemma.

 

Louis was wandering around the hospital trying to take his mind off everything. Liam let him work half days so he could come to the hospital and be with Harry. Being away to long caused Louis to become anxious to the point where he couldn’t work effectively anyways.

 

“Louis come quickly!” Gemma’s voice called from behind him. He turned watching her as she gestured frantically for him to follow. He sped after her as they twisted and turned through the halls – dodging patients and hospital staff. He burst into Harry’s room after she did and his eyes were immediately drawn to Harry’s bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Louis asked worriedly as he walked closer to Anne who was standing beside his bed.

 

“We’re not completely sure.” She replied. Harry was whimpering his hand clenching and unclenching. Louis reached down and laced their fingers together. Harry’s body tensed and he stopped whimpering.

 

“Talk to him Louis.” The doctor said quietly.

 

“Harry it’s me Louis can you hear me?” he asked hesitantly. He gasped when Harry’s hand squeezed his tightly, “I’m here, love. Open your eyes. Wake up.” He added his voice thick with emotion.

 

Louis watched as Harry’s eyes moved behind his eyelids as if he were trying to open them, “You can do it babe – open your eyes for me.” Louis encouraged his heart beating so fast he thought it’d explode any minute now. The older boy felt Anne place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it comfortingly. He looked up at her and seeing the tears in her eyes made the tears in his eyes spill over.

 

He looked back at Harry and slowly but surely his eyes fluttered opened. Louis felt his heart stop when Harry’s piercing green eyes looked over at him – a small smile forming on his face.

 

“Lou-“ he started but began coughing.

 

Louis poured him some water from the pitcher on the table and held it to his lips as he drank.

 

“Louis yo-you’re okay.” He said hoarsely grasping Louis’ hand in his again.

 

“I am now that you’re awake. I’m so happy to hear your voice Haz.” He replied as tears dripped of his face and onto Harry’s hand.

 

Harry let his eyes take in his surroundings until they landed on the duo standing behind Louis. He gasped feeling his chest tighten, “M-Mum….Ge-Gemma?”

 

“My baby boy.” Anne said sobbing as she walked over to the other side of the bed. She leaned down hugging him, “It’s so good to see you. I-I thought I’d ne-never have the chance to tell you how sorry I am.” She said through her tears.

 

“Hey baby brother.” Gemma said quietly trying to hold her emotions back she reached down and ran her fingers through his curls, “It’s so great to s-see you.”

 

Louis smiled and got out of his chair so Gemma could sit, “I’m going to call Liam and Niall and tell them the great news.” He said before stepping out of the room a large grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long day of catching up with everyone the doctor kicked everyone out except Louis saying Harry needed his rest. When the door finally closed and Louis dimmed the lights and smiled when Harry patted the space next to him. The older boy slipped in bed beside him and Harry snuggled close to him, burying his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, “I missed you so much.” Louis said wrapping his arm around the fragile boy.

 

Harry’s body trembled and Louis felt his hot tears dripping onto his neck. Louis let his tears fall freely all of his emotion that had built up throughout the day spilling free as he held Harry in his arms. The younger boy looked up at Louis whimpering, “I lo-love you Louis.”

 

Louis smiled before leaning forward and rubbing their noses together cutely, “I love you too Haz.” He said before pushing their lips together gently.

 

They lay sharing kisses for a long time, just enjoying each other’s presence. Harry yawned rubbing his eye sleepily.

 

“Time for bed babe.” Louis said pulling the covers over their bodies.

 

“Will you be here when I wake?” he asked nuzzling his face into the older boy’s chest.

 

“Of course I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here.” Louis replied softly raking his fingers through Harry’s soft curls as the younger boy slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

 

As Harry slept Louis tried as hard as he could to stay awake. He was afraid that if he fell asleep he’d wake up and find out that he was in a horrid dream. Try as he might Louis couldn’t fight sleep as it consumed him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Louis was awaken by the smell of delicious food. He opened his eyes hesitantly and groaned as the bright lights hurt his sensitive eyes.

 

“Ah, you’re finally awake Louis.” Niall’s voice said happily from beside him.

 

Louis sat up looking around to see Lou sitting beside Harry as she fed him some type of porridge.

 

“Morning, love.” he said bending over to push a kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

“You mean good afternoon?” Harry replied laughing.

 

“Oh, yeah.” He answered laughing, “Sorry I slept so late I had a hard time falling asleep last night.” He added reaching for a plate of food that Niall handed him.

 

He began scarfing down his food, “I didn’t realize how hungry I am – thanks Niall.” He said as he ate.

 

“You’re welcome, mate.”

 

Louis turned to look at Harry when he whimpered and was met with his pouting face.

 

“It’s not fair I have to eat this soggy mush.” He said staring at the older boys breakfast.

 

Louis grabbed a piece of sausage from his plate and held it up to the younger boys lips. He happily took a bite, “Chew it very well.” Louis said kissing his cheek before going back to eating.

 

“You spoil him. Doctor said he’s not allowed solid foods yet.” Niall said from his seat next to Louis’.

 

“Yeah well a little won’t do any harm and have you seen what he’s eating? I didn’t realize the hospital sold alien food to their patients.” He replied chuckling.

 

“The doctor said he’ll only be eating this – whatever this is – for a couple days and we’ll slowly transition to solid foods.” Lou said scooping another blob into his mouth.

 

“Do you know what I want babe?” Harry asked pulling on the older boy's shirt.

 

“What, love?”

 

“Your special breakfast sandwich.” He replied dreamily.

 

Niall and Louis laughed, “I thought you didn’t like it.” He replied feeding the younger boy another bite of his food.

 

“That was then but nowww I love it.” He said cheerily.

 

Louis chuckled turning to place a quick kiss to his lips, “I promise as soon as you’re allowed to eat solid food I will make you as many as your heart desires.” He replied kissing the younger boy again.

 

There was a light knock at the door before Anne walked in, “Hey mum.” Harry said a bit shyly.

 

His eating habits weren’t the only thing he had to transition he was also getting use to his mum being in his life again after everything that happened.

 

“Hey dear, how are you feeling today?” she asked placing her purse down on the couch. She picked up his quilt and placed it over him before kissing him on the forehead.

 

“Better still really tired though.” He replied a small smile adorning his face when she kissed his forehead.

 

“That's alright we just have to take it one step at a time.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks Harry went through physical therapy to help him walk normally since he had been bed ridden for almost two months. With the help of Louis, Anne, Gemma, and everyone at Safe Haven, Harry made a speedy recovery. He started sleeping better at night but his night terrors were still present but to the doctors surprise they weren’t as frequent as they thought. Whatever the reason Louis was happy Harry was on the mend.

 

After he was well enough he decided that he wanted to come back to work.

 

“Babe there’s no rush to return to work. Liam said you should take all the time you need.” Louis said as he helped Harry into his coat.

 

“I know but I really miss everyone.” Harry replied following Louis out the door.

 

When they arrived at the hospital Harry rushed to the cafeteria where everyone was currently having breakfast, “I’m back!” he shouted when he burst through the doors.

 

A blur of patients attacked Harry. The sound of his melodic laughter echoed throughout the room.

 

“Amber look at you! You look amazing. How have you been doing?” he asked pulling her close.

 

“I’m eating three full meals a day now. Some days it’s hard but then I think about you and Colin and it gives me the motivation I need.” She gushed hugging him tightly.

 

“I’m so proud of you I knew you could do it!”

 

Louis watched as Harry talked to all the patients individually each of them excited to tell him the progress they’ve made while he’d been absent.

 

The older boy went and got some food before sitting down next to Ed, “It’s good to see him back this place has been dead since everyone found out what happened.” Ed said taking a sip of his orange juice.

 

“Harry is their rock.” Zayn added smiling, “I’m glad his recovery has been a smooth one.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about taking him on a vacation.” Louis said stabbing his food, “Liam says he can come back whenever he wants but I don’t think he’s ready yet so I thought time away before coming back would do him some good. So he could clear his mind. His recovery has been great but we’ve hardly talked about what happened since he woke up.” Louis added sighing.

 

“If he doesn’t let it all out it’ll just keep building up.” Niall replied, “You’re right a vacation would do him good. Take him some where sunny and warm  - help him relax.”

 

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” the older boy asked hesitantly.

 

“I do. Have any idea where you want to go?”

 

“Somewhere with a beach – maybe Hawaii?” he said thoughtfully.

 

“Yes, if you want sunny and beach – Hawaii is the place to be! I went on vacation there about two years ago it was the best month of my life.” Zayn said excitedly.

 

Louis smiled confidently, “Hawaii it is then.”

 

* * *

 

After running the idea by Anne, Louis was ready to surprise Harry with the great news. One night while Louis brushing his teeth his phone began ringing loudly from inside the bed side drawer, “Hazza can you please get that for me, love?’ he asked smirking.

 

“Yeah!” he heard Harry call.

 

Louis listened carefully as the ringing got louder as he opened the drawer and a few seconds later a gasp, “Louis, what are these?” he asked his voice sounding shocked.

 

Louis rinsed his mouth out before stepping out of the bathroom and seeing Harry holding two plane tickets.

 

“They’re plane tickets to a resort in Hawaii.” He said simply, “That you and I just so happen to be going to in two days.” He added sitting on the bed so he was sat in front of Harry, who was still standing and staring wide eyed at the older boy.

 

“Ha-Hawaii, me and you, together?” he asked astounded.

 

Louis grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, “I thought you could use a vacation.”

 

Harry sniffled his eyes shining with tears. He pushed his lips to Louis’ with such force Louis fell back onto the bed, “Thank yo-you. You do so much for me.” Harry said his voice thick with emotion.

 

“I want you to be happy – that is all Haz.” He replied sitting up, “Now what do you say we start packing for our trip?”

 

* * *

 

 

From the drive to the airport til they boarded their plane Harry grew more and more nervous. Louis laced their fingers together, “Are you okay, love?” he asked watching Harry’s tense form.

 

“I-I’ve never been on a plane before.” He muttered staring at Louis – fear evident in his eyes.

 

Louis smiled at how innocent he looked and leaned over pushing a quick kiss to his lips, “I’m right here – there’s nothing to be afraid of Haz.”

 

The captain came on the loud speaker and announced that they would be taking off and to buckle up. Harry leaned back in his seat, his eyes clenched shut. Louis pushed the arm rest that was between them up before pulling the younger boy until his head was resting on his shoulder. Louis began humming a soft tune knowing that it would sooth Harry’s nerves.

 

The plane began moving and Louis switched to singing. He ran his land up and down Harry’s arm comfortingly. The younger boy whimpered when the plane began lifting off the ground and it started shaking.

 

“Shhhh, it’s going to be okay.”

 

The flight took about 20 hours give or take but by the time they got off the plane both boys were exhausted. Louis quickly led them through the airport to retrieve their luggage before hailing a taxi and getting to the hotel.

 

“I smell.” Harry said pouting as he threw his carry-on bag onto the bed, “I’m going to take a shower and go to sleep.” He added opening his suitcase to pull out fresh clothes.

 

“I second that idea.” Louis replied pulling out clothes for himself.

 

He followed Harry into the bathroom, “Wh-What are you doing?” he asked nervously when he noticed Louis following him.

 

“Taking a shower, love.” He answered simply but froze when he saw the look on Harry’s face, “No-Not with you – there are two showers, see?” he said gesturing to the second shower.

 

Harry laughed awkwardly, “Sorry I didn’t mean to jump to con-conclusions.”

 

“Don’t worry about it – it was an honest mistake.” He said pushing a kiss to his forehead before making his way over to the shower, Harry doing the same.

 

Harry was beating himself up as the stood underneath the warm spray of water. It’s not that he wouldn’t have enjoyed being in the same shower as the older boy. Being close and intimate was expected in a relationship and Harry loved Louis with all his heart but what if it made things weird between them. Louis never seemed to care about taking that part of their relationship to the next level. Harry had to admit he had thought about it when they first moved in together but he never said anything, to afraid that it would change the way they were together and he didn’t want that to happen.

 

He sighed and got out when the water started running cold. Louis had gotten out much earlier. Harry picked up his towel and dried himself before slipping into his clean clothes. When he walked into the room again the smell of food wafted towards him, “I got room service babe – come eat.” Louis said patting the space next to him.

 

Harry smiled forgetting the misunderstanding and joined Louis on the bed. That chatted about what they were going to do first as they ate the hot food.

 

“We should swim with dolphins! I read about it in a brochure.” Louis said excitedly.

 

Harry wasn’t listening to Louis instead his was lost in thought as he stared at Louis dreamily. How did he manage to get someone like Louis? The older boy was so perfect in every way. He was smart and brave, loving, funny, protective – Harry felt like he didn’t deserve him. Louis was too good for him.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Louis said caressing Harry’s cheek gently.

 

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and a blush crept onto his cheeks, “I-It’s nothing I was just…why are you with me Louis?” he asked looking down at the bed.

 

He heard Louis putting the finished food back onto the cart before he laid down and pulled Harry against his chest. Harry clung to him and buried his face into the soft material of his shirt.

 

“I love you Harry that’s why.” Louis answered as he ran his fingers through Harry’s damp curls.

 

“I lov-love you too.” he replied softly.

 

“Get some sleep, love. We’ll talk more when you wake up.” He whispered pulling the covers over both of their bodies.

 

Harry nodded snuggling closer to the older boy and let his eyes flutter shut. The soft thuds of Louis’ heart lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

 

Louis laid awake thinking. He knew Harry was starting to doubt his importance again. After all he had just gone through a traumatic event but he was confident he was going to sort everything out before they left this island. Louis’ heart ached knowing all the pain Harry must be feeling. He was never good at letting those emotions out but Louis was going to stick by his side and they were going to fight this together like they always had.

 

He stared down at Harry’s sleeping face and smiled at how gorgeous he looked even when he was sleeping. He pushed soft kisses onto his face and laughed when his face scrunched up in his sleep, “I love you so very much Harry and I will prove it to you for the rest of your life if I have too. Nothing will ever change my feelings for you, you have stolen my heart.” He whispered to the sleeping boy.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s body before finally allowing sleep to take him away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> New story. Please leave me feedback and tell me what you think! (: xx


End file.
